Happy Xmas (War Is Over)
"Happy Xmas (War Is Over)" es una canción del músico británico John Lennon grabada en los Record Plant Studios de Nueva York a finales de octubre de 1971 y publicada como sencillo. Con la asistencia en la producción de Phil Spector, incluye un coro de niños procedente del Harlem Community Choir, acreditados en el tema. Si bien el tema figura como una canción protesta contra la Guerra de Vietnam, se convirtió pronto en un himno navideño, apareciendo en numerosos álbumes recopilatorios de canciones navideñas. La letra se basa en una campaña de publicidad llevada a cabo a finales de 1969 por John y su mujer, Yoko, quienes alquilaron vallas publicitarias y espacios en revistas para incluir el lema "War Is Over (If You Want It)", que puede traducirse al español como "La guerra ha terminado (si tú quieres)". Las ciudades donde se desarrolló la campaña fueron Nueva York, Tokio, Roma, Atenas y Londres. Durante este tiempo, la opinión pública de Estados Unidos se había posicionado de forma unánime en contra de la Guerra de Vietnam. La melodía de la canción ha sido comparada en ciertas ocasiones con clásicos del folk como "Skewball" o Stewball"."Ger Tillekens, Baroque and folk and ... John Lennon", Soundscapes La grabación comienza con un leve susurro en el que John y Yoko felicitan las navidades a sus hijos, Julian y Kyoko. De forma errónea, la letra incluida en la colección de 1982 The John Lennon Collection atribuye el comienzo a un intercambio de felicitaciones entre John y Yoko. El sencillo fue publicado el 6 de diciembre de 1971 en Estados Unidos; por su parte, en el Reino Unido sería retrasada su edición hasta noviembre del año siguiente. Tras la muerte de Lennon el 8 de diciembre de 1980, la canción sería reeditada como sencillo en el Reino Unido. En 2003, "Happy Xmas (War Is Over)" sería reeditado como sencillo en formato CD con "Imagine" e "Instant Karma!" como promoción del DVD Lennon Legend: The Very Best of John Lennon. Personal Los músicos que participan en la grabación son los siguientes: * John Lennon, Yoko Ono y the Harlem Community Choir: voces * Hugh McCracken: guitarra * Chris Osborn: guitarra * Tedy Irwin: guitarra * Stuart Scharf: guitarra * Nicky Hopkins: teclados y glockenspiel * Jim Keltner: batería Klaus Voormann fue reclutado para tocar el bajo en un principio, si bien no podría participar en las sesiones de grabación. Uno de los cuatro guitarristas que participaron en la grabación sería el encargado de registrar la pista de bajo, si bien no se conoce cuál de ellos.Chip Madinger and Mark Easter, Eight Arms To Hold You: The Beatles Solo Compendium (Chesterfield, MO: 44.1 Productions, 2000), 65-66. Versiones * Una versión del tema fue adpatado al idioma sueco por Tommy Körberg y Sissel Kyrkjebø en 1989, titulada "Låt julen förkunna". * Otra versión en idioma brasileño, titulada "Então é Natal", sería escrita por Cláudio Rabellp y grabada por Simone en 1995. * En 1990, "Happy Xmas (War Is Over)" sería versionada por la banda The Alarm en el álbum Standards. * La canción es versionada frecuentemente por bandas de rock como Maroon 5, Thrice, The Fray, The Polyphonic Spree, An Angle, Street Drum Corps, The Used y Acceptance. * Una versión en español interpretada en 1992 por Pedro Fernández, Tatiana y Ricky Martin bajo el nombre de Amigos del mundo (Feliz Navidad). * Jimmy Buffett versionó la canción en el álbum de 1996 Christmas Island. * Una versión instrumental de "Happy Xmas (War Is Over)" fue adaptada por Tomoyasu Hotei en 1997. * Céline Dion versionó el tema en el álbum de 1998 The Are Special Times. * Melissa Etheridge grabó una versión en directo. * The Corrs incluyeron una versión como tema adicional en el DVD de 2001 Live in London. * En 2003, fue versionada por los finalistas del programa Pop Idol y por Rebecca St. James en el álbum Christmas. * Delta Goodrem grabó una versión como cara B del sencillo "Predictable", donde modificó el verso "war is over" por "let the war be over". * Sarah McLachlan cerró su álbum navideño de 2006 Wintersong con una versión de "Happy Xmas (War Is Over)". * The Used tienen una versión del tema disponible en Limewire. * The Fray publicaron una adaptación de la canción el 12 de diciembre de 2006 en iTunes. La versión alcanzaría el puesto #50 en las listas de Billboard. * Joey Tempest y Mic Michaeli, del grupo Europe, interpretaron la canción en la televisión estatal sueca el 17 de diciembre de 2006. * The Moody Blues interpretaron el tema en el álbum navideño December. * En 2007, Angelique Kidjo versionó el tema para el álbum Instant Karma: The Amnesty International Campaign to Save Darfur. Referencias Categoría:Canciones de John Lennon